


Под блеском и краской дороги ошибок

by Omela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x04, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omela/pseuds/Omela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К 11х04. Импала и Винчестеры на пути домой.<br/>Все можно починить, не все можно исправить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под блеском и краской дороги ошибок

***  
  
  
Ничто так не бодрит, как ветер в лицо со скоростью 60 миль в час. Ничто так не раздражает, как этот самый ветер и отсутствие лобового стекла. Но упрямство кроет все это с лихвой, и Дин вот уже несколько часов, обдуваемый этим беспощадным ураганом, сражался с дорогой, как Дон Кихот с великанами-мельницами. Сэм устал качать головой и уговаривать его остановиться уже давно, бросил это бессмысленное занятие и перелез на заднее сидение, чтобы устроиться там спать.  
  
Дин мог это понять и был только "за". Младший брат выглядел побитым и так часто ерзал на сидении в попытке найти удобное положение, что еще немного и протер бы дыру в старой коже своей задницей. Должно быть, его чертовски сильно донимали его ушибленная спина и колено. Гребаные гульпиры всей стаей неплохо его отметелили, прежде чем Сэм сдался.  
  
Об этом думать совсем не хотелось. На себе прочувствовав сверхъестественные физические силы обращенной вдовушки и самого альфы, Дин мог быть уверен, что и во сне Сэм вряд ли найдет покой. Скорее бы добраться до бункера и вручить его в руки доброго доктора Кастиэля с его волшебными пальчиками.   
От одной мысли о целительной волне ангельской благодати только сильнее разболелась голова. Сразу вспомнилось это обжигающее и одновременно приятное ощущение, после которого, как от заморозки, вдруг немела и исчезала полностью любая боль. Даже шрамов не оставалось.  
  
Дин быстрым движением потер глаза: они уже давно слезились, и чем дальше, тем только хуже становилось. Еще немного и дорога расплывется перед глазами окончательно. Может, в чем-то Сэм и был прав, предлагая остановиться на ночлег. Но Дин не хотел снимать номер и оставлять разбитую машину почти без всех окон на улице, а спать в полностью открытой машине не хотелось еще больше. Хотелось тепла, уюта, ровного матраса, который его все еще помнил, и обязательно горячего душа. Все тело чертовски ныло, и хорошо, что Сэм не знал подробностей его схватки с двумя гульпирами. Ни за что не пустил бы за руль.  
  
Голова трещала уже просто безбожно, и теряющее фокус зрение, наверное, было последствием и многочисленных ударов в голову, а не только ветра в лицо.  
  
Воротник рубашки неприятно прилип к коже на шее, где его укусила вдовушка, и ужасно чесался и болел. Каждое неудачное движение слегка отрывало его, посылая электрический мелкий разряд боли и дергая плечо.   
  
Подпрыгнув на очередной яме, которую он не разглядел на темной дороге, Дин тихо чертыхнулся. Разбитые фары не давали нужного света, а проселочные дороги, которыми пришлось ехать в бункер, чтобы не нарваться на копов в искореженной и окровавленной машине, только усугубляли ситуацию. Как назло, снова начался дождь.  
  
Смирившись с их участью, Дин мягко свернул на заросшую обочину и остановился. Импала чуть накренилась, встав одним боков в колею, но это было такой незначительной проблемой, что даже не думалось об этом. Даже не ощущалось.   
  
Вокруг было темно, до городов далеко, оживленная даже среди ночи трасса осталась давно позади, и здесь вряд ли кто-то проехал бы в такой час. Лес вокруг. Сырой, холодный и монотонно шумящий мокрой листвой.  
  
Дин замер на секунду, раздумывая, и повернул ключ в замке зажигания, отправляя свою девочку спать и погружаясь в тишину, как с головой в воду. Вместе с тишиной плотным одеялом пришла и темнота. Небо, видное тонким клочком за лобовым стеклом, совсем немного было светлее силуэтов деревьев.  
  
Глаза постепенно привыкли, и мягкие синеватые тени превратились в очертания внутреннего интерьера Импалы, приборную панель, блестящий капот за отсутствующим ветровым стеклом.   
  
Кровь пульсом билась в висках, добавляя к тишине свою нотку. Сэм глубоко вздохнул во сне, чуть шевельнулся, скрипнув на коже сидения. Вздрогнул.  
Дин положил руки на верхнюю часть прохладного руля и опустил на них голову. Прижался лбом к своей же прохладной обветренной коже и закрыл глаза.  
  
\- Мы стоим? - чуть обеспокоенно прошептал Сэм у него из-за спины. Замолчал на пару мгновений, просыпаясь и обдумывая ответ самому себе, который Дин так и не озвучил. - Ты устал? Хочешь, я поведу?  
  
Дин открыл глаза и медленно распрямился, так чтобы взболтавшийся внутри черепной коробки мозг не ударялся лишний раз о ее стенки, что распускало перед его глазами разноцветные салюты как на четвертое июля.   
  
\- Дождь опять пошел, без лобового стекла нас зальет на скорости, - спокойно ответил он, надеясь, что этого будет брату достаточно.  
  
Сэм скрипнул обивкой сидения еще раз, принимая вертикальное положение из неудобно-скрюченного, в котором он спал. Дин слышал, как тот провел рукой по волосам, почесал голову. Знакомый за десятки лет сонный жест.   
  
Отчего-то в голову залезла мысль, что они намного старше, чем выглядят. Он на сорок лет, Сэм на добрую сотню. Совсем старики. Древность. Как призраки, столетия живущие в заброшенном замке. В их случае, правда, это была такая же древняя машина.   
  
Импала, одержимая двумя неспокойными душами...  
  
\- Заночуем здесь? - тихо спросил Сэм.  
  
\- Нет. Пережду дождь и поеду дальше.  
  
До этого еле слышный дождь будто услышал команду и громче зашлепал по листьям вокруг да по корпусу машины, маленькими всплесками и дорожками оставляя на ней мириады следов.   
  
\- Хочешь, я достану аптечку из багажника? - поинтересовался Сэм. Дин не обернулся в ответ, но чувствовал, что все ответы на свои вопросы брат уже получил и теперь решил действовать.  
  
\- Все нормально, - без энтузиазма огрызнулся Дин. Хотя врать было и бесполезно.  
  
\- Как хочешь. Не ной потом.  
  
При этих словах Дин обернулся. Но видимо, Сэм именно этого и добивался. Смысл, правда? Все равно почти ничего не видно. Сэм - черно-белый силуэт сидящего на заднем сидении призрака с ореолом неоновых светлячков на его орбите.   
  
Светлячков быть не должно, подумал Дин и один раз крепко моргнул. Несколько штук убавилось.  
  
\- Она заведется потом? - вдруг спросил Сэм.  
  
\- Она всегда заводится. Она нас не бросит, - Дин провел рукой по спинке сидения. Почти с нежностью. Натерпелась бедная.  
  
\- Крепко ей досталось, - подтвердил Сэм.  
  
\- Я ее подлатаю, будет как новая. Как и всегда.  
  
\- Да, - Сэм снова шевельнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее, но, видать, такой позы не существовало, поэтому он сдался.  
  
\- Ты лучше спи, - предложил Дин, поворачиваясь спиной к окну и укладывая ноги на сидение. Нужно дать и себе немного отдохнуть.  
  
Дождь все еще шелестел вокруг, оживляя темноту.  
  
\- И тебя подлатаем завтра, - заверил его Сэм, кажется, все еще переживая, что Дин может пойти напопятную и снова отказаться от излечения благодатью. Слишком хорошо он его знал. Предугадывал, что Дин может вывернутся, наврав в последний момент что-нибудь про то, что у Каса кончился ангельский заряд и ему и так не плохо. Само зарастет.  
  
Дин задумчиво посмотрел во тьму за окном, которая была не такой уж и кромешной. Темно-синей, скорее, клубящейся. Беспокоящей его в глубине.  
Мысли отчего-то совсем в другую сторону пошли.  
  
\- Знаешь, у нее очень много шрамов, - начал Дин, и Сэм затих. Может, понял, о чем он говорит. Может, нет. - Каждая выправленная вмятина, каждый шов от сварки, каждая новая деталь. Они все оставляют шрамы. По ней карту можно составлять. Хроники писать. Твоей заумной башке это было бы интересно.  
  
\- Ничто не остается без шрамов, Дин. - Сэм звучал устало, но уже не сонно. - Ничто и никто.  
  
Дин поднял взгляд и поймал блеск глаз Сэма в темноте.  
  
\- Знаешь, что я сделал первым делом, когда ушел из бункера? Тогда.   
  
Сэм догадался. Промолчал, ожидая и боясь откровения.  
  
\- Я залечил все свои раны, - продолжил Дин, - стер все шрамы.   
  
Он перевел взгляд на дождливую тьму над его плечом.  
  
Сэм молчал. Просто слушал.  
  
\- Мне они были не нужны. Я не оставил ничего. Абсолютно. Гладкий, как свежевылезший из могилы мясной костюмчик.  
  
\- Ты был демоном, - будто Сэму все еще нужно было ему это повторять. Или самому себе он повторял.  
  
\- Я стер все свое прошлое. Отказался от всего. Она их никогда не сотрет. Напомнит, если нужно.  
  
\- Я помню, что говорил отец, - вдруг произнес Сэм. И имел в виду он наверняка не того "отца", что являлся ему прошлой ночью во сне. Настоящего. Джона Винчестера. - Он говорил, что каждый шрам - это урок, который мы не должны забыть. Это ошибка, которую мы не сделаем в будущем.  
  
\- Старик ошибался, - грустно усмехнулся Дин. - Нас они ничему не научили.   
  
Сэм вздохнул и откинулся на спинку. Сполз немного вниз по сидению и поднял лицо к потолку, будто там могли содержаться какие-то ответы.  
  
\- Слишком часто их стираем, - едва слышно проговорил он.  
  
\- Ангельская благодать каждый раз стирает шрамы. Любые. Кас даже не задумывается об этом. Ему ни к чему. Он просто делает свое дело.  
  
\- Поэтому ты оставил следы последнего мордобоя на своем лице? В качестве напоминания?  
  
\- Чтобы успеть запомнить свои ошибки, пока их кто-то не стер, - Дин тоже откинулся назад, положив затылок на мокрый край окна с отсутствующим стеклом. Брызги дождя стали долетать до его лица, теряться в волосах. Прохладно и приятно. Головная боль чуть утихла.  
  
\- Ошибки не стереть, удалив шрамы, Дин. Шрамы, что внутри, не исчезают, - Сэм говорил тише, и Дин надеялся, что тот снова засыпает.   
  
\- Спасибо, Конфуций, - ответил Дин.  
  
\- Только увильнуть в этот раз тебе не удастся, - закончил Сэм и замолчал, поставив точку. Он так решил, и он не отпустит Дина в этот раз с боевыми трофеями на теле.  
  
Дин хмыкнул. Почему ничего иного он и не ждал?  
  
А вот с Импалой ему придется повозиться. В отличие от людей, ангельская благодать не исцеляет разбитые машины. Не полирует и не выравнивает краску. Это будет делать он сам, своими руками. Маскировать шрамы на ней, пряча их глубоко, где никто не увидит. Внутри.  
  
Дождь все шуршал. Тьма замерла в ожидании утра на ветках мокрых деревьев. Дин долго сидел с закрытыми глазами, мысленно проводя руками по каждой разбитой, помятой и поцарапанной части Импалы. Планируя и рассчитывая, что он будет делать. Исправлять каждый маленький и большой изъян, пока она снова не станет идеальной.  
  
Старой, пожившей, потертой. Под сетью невидимых шрамов. Идеально гладкой и блестящей снаружи.  
  
Одержимой навечно двумя беспокойными душами с зияющими незарастающими шрамами где-то очень и очень глубоко, куда не достанет ангельская благодать.  
  
Где только один бальзам притупляет боль.  
  
Где есть только одно лекарство.  
  
Пока они вместе.


End file.
